


In which Red cuddles with Sans and reveals his past as a child prostitute

by dragonascent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonascent/pseuds/dragonascent
Summary: Red cuddles with Sans and reveals his past as a child prostitute.





	In which Red cuddles with Sans and reveals his past as a child prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Cear IK for betaing this :D  
> Accurate summary is accurate.

Sans and Red were cuddling on Sans’ bed again. Cuddling with Sans is one of Red’s favorite things to do these days. Having those warm bony arms around him always made Red feel safe and relaxed, which is rare due to the nature of Red’s universe, Underfell. Despite Red’s brother, Edge’s constant nagging about how being in a relationship with his counterpart has made him even more lazy, Red has found himself more content than ever, and the safety the Undertale universe provided was a much appreciated bonus. Furthermore, the nature of his “laziness”, as Edge calls it, has taken a very positive turn when he is with Sans, and he welcomes this positive change.

 

Just as Red was about to doze off, Sans pressed a bony hand on Red’s cheeks. The pressure caused the soft bone to gather on the bone tissue connecting Red’s teeth to his face. 

 

“Hey beautiful, don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Sans purred as he gave Red’s cheek another playful squeeze.

 

This pulled Red slightly out of his daze. He wondered what Sans wanted. His Undertale counterpart usually fell asleep sooner than he did, since Sans was the lazier one out of the two of them. Despite being the same monster, Red’s brother did a wonderful job of maintaining his sleep cycle. Edge often checked on him to make sure that he did not sleep at his sentry station during the day and did not stay up too late at night. Edge always claimed that it was so that Red would not ruin his reputation as the second in command of the royal guard in Underfell, but Red knew that his brother was just taking care of his health, something that he himself mostly neglected to do.

 

Pulling Sans’ skull closer to his own face to give him a small kiss on the nose, Red hummed and blew some air into Sans’ left eye socket, signaling for Sans to speak his mind. 

 

“Hnng, Bae, I was just wondering though, we’ve been dating for 9 months, and like, I’m always the one that asks for sex.” Sans pressed his skull onto the neckline of Red’s turtleneck sweater, seeming a little embarrassed of himself. “Not that it’s a bad thing though,” Sans quickly added, “I just found it a bit weird, ‘cause, you know, your bro is like, very sexually active. Heh.” 

 

Red could feel Sans’ uneasiness radiating from his soul, and there was also some  _ fear? _ Red felt the slight trembling from the skeleton beside him and his confusion began to clear up as he pieced the clues together. 

 

“Oh no sweetheart, I  _ love _ you.” Red quickly confirmed to dispel any insecurities that Sans might have had. Taking the initiative from his boyfriend this time, Red gathered Sans into his arms and held him tightly. “‘m just, not that into sex I guess. But you’re definitely super hot. And I am two hundred percent sure that I’m totally obsessed with you.” As if to further substantiate the statement, Red pressed a chaste kiss onto Sans’ forehead, but followed it with a playful lick on the inside of Sans’ eye socket with his ecto tongue. 

 

The gesture certainly caught Sans surprised as he hastily pushed Red’s face away from his own. 

 

“Ew, that’s disgusting, don’t ruin the moment, Red.” Sans tried to protest as he broke into a fit of giggles himself. 

 

“What? But I’ve already licked your dick, didn’t hear you say _ that _ was disgusting.” Red mocked dissatisfaction as he attempted to pull Sans’ skull close to his mouth to gave Sans’ face a few more good licks.

 

As the giggling and licking subsided, the small skeletal monsters once again found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms in a bundle of bones.

 

Suddenly, Red’s sockets widened as he had some suddenly realisation. “Wait, sweetheart, you asked your brother how often they _ fuck _ ?” Just like Sans and Red, their brothers Papyrus and Edge were also dating each other. In fact, they were already planning to be permanently bonded. Sans blushed blue as Red eyed him with wide incredulous sockets, as if he was looking at Sans in a brand new light.

 

“No, no I did _ not _ .” Sans quickly dismissed any weird fetishes that Red might have thought that he had. “They sleep next door to me, Red. And  _ I am not deaf. _ ” Sans sighed. “God you should stay here for the night, they literally have sex every single night and they’re  _ loud _ , Red,” Sans exclaimed, disentangling his right arm from the bundle of bones that was Red and himself so that he could wave it in the air to emphasize on his point. “I already have problems with my sleep cycle.” 

 

Red only chuckled at Sans’ sudden burst of energy.

 

“Heh. Actually Sans, there’s something that I have been meaning to tell you.” As the words left Red’s mouth and filled the comfortable silence between the two, Red suddenly felt more nervous than he had ever been. He was never one to be ashamed of his past, in fact, he was rather proud to have been able to provide for both his brother and himself from a young age under the harsh conditions of underfell. He also understood that Sans would never shun him for what happened, because Sans was the most understanding and loveable monster he know. Despite this, his knowledge about the conditions in the Undertale universe also taught him that things such as prostitution was generally looked down upon. And just thinking about the off-hand chance that this might be the end of his relationship wish Sans frightened him. 

 

“Yea?” Having sensed his partner’s uneasiness, Sans rolled himself onto Red, cuddling his body close to Red’s, bringing their souls close to each other so he can emit calming vibes as he tried to sooth Red’s nerves. 

 

Having Sans’ body in his arms did in fact calm Red down. Having gathered enough courage, Red continued to speak. “You know that I told you I used to be with Grillbz back in my world right?”

 

“Yea.” Sans was confused to why Red was bring his past relationship with the fiery bartender up again. They have already established that they did not mind the other having past relationships even if they are of a sexual nature. But Sans did not inject with any questions of his own and signaled for Red to continue. “Well, actually, it wasn’t really a relationship per se, Grillby is, uh, my biggest patron.”

 

This revelation had Sans lift up his skull from where it was resting to look at Red confused. But Red did not gave sans the luxury of having time to digest his words before continuing, fearing that whatever courage he had build up would leave soon. “I was small and weak and couldn’t do much real work. No one would hire me. So I provided some, services, to other monsters who were into child monsters...” Sans’ sockets widened in horror as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place in his head.  _ Red had provided “services” for  _ pedophiles _? _

 

Red looked away flustered as he continued, completely missing the reaction his words were having on his boyfriend. “It was mostly blowjobs though, their dicks would never fit in me.” Sans felt nauseated at those words. “But it paid well; Put food on the table, a roof over our heads, Grillby even gave us protection from- Sweetheart are you alright?” 

 

Finally getting the bulk of the explanation out of the way, Red dared to take a glance at his boyfriend again just to make sure that Sans was not disgusted by his revelation. Instead, he was greeted with glistening blue liquid balancing on the brim of Sans’ eye sockets, threatening to spill. Confused by Sans’ reaction, Red hastily sat up on the old mattress and lifted Sans up into his lap to hold him up by the shoulders. “Hey, oh my god Sans why are you crying, shit what did I do-” 

 

Sans wrapped his arms around Red as he pressed his face onto Red’s shoulder and sobbed incessantly. Crying for the hardships that the young Red had to endure growing up; For the cruelty that he did not even know that he was facing. Drops of fat tears continued to flow freely from Sans’ eye sockets and Red was at a lost of what to do. So, he did the only thing that was natural to him, and wrapped his arms around Sans’ shaking form, and with his right hand, Red patted the bones on Sans’ back in a circular motion, just like how he comforted his younger brother in the middle of rough nights when he woke up from nightmares that were induced by the horrors of everyday life in Underfell so many years ago.

 

After Sans’ sobs gradually subsided, Red was finally able to ask what what had caused him to shed tears. However, Sans only shook his skull and assured Red that everything was fine. Red was not convinced.

 

Unable to get more explanations out of Sans, Red was finally reminded of why he initially wanted to inform Sans of his past occupation. “Uh, by the way, Sans, that’s why I’m not into sex, I think. Because I was exposed to so much of it growing up, I don’t really crave it. I mean, I’d really just cuddle with you. But I really love you and I want you to know that. I’m not opposed to sex, so we could do it more regularly,  _ heh, if you’re feeling horny. _ ” Red explained with a smirk and a kiss on Sans’ cheeks. “So just know that  _ I love you _ , okay sweetheart?”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
